In today's information society, computing systems store and process very large amounts of data, sometimes specified in petabytes (one million gigabytes). Furthermore, there are a large number of different data formats that are used for storing data. For example, relational database management systems use data that can be accessed using a structured query language. On the other hand, data on the world wide web using the representations state transfer architecture may use JavaScript® object notation (JSON) data format. Data analytic services may need to ingest and process massive amounts of data from such different data sources in real time.